Hogwarts Reads the Books
by Alex Lilly Potter
Summary: Hogwarts gets together and reads the books Pairings HP/GW RW/HG RL/NT SB/OC AD/MM their might be some uncomfortable scenes any way R
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey you Guys (Gals) I uh Adopted this story from Roslyn Malfoy Simply Love Her writing Yes I'm Aware That Malfoys and Potters are enemy's and never Help each other out but we are the new Potter/Malfoy Generation Ah maybe one day we can get a long swell well in joy_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_What in the world is going on Here?_**

Harry Potter was watching, waiting to see where Ron would be sorted. He had his fingers crossed under the table, and whooped with joy when the hat cried out "Gryffindor!" Ron came over, sat beside him, and they high-fived each other. Zabini and Blaise, were sorted into Slytherin and the man he recognized as Dumbledore rose out of his chair. Just as he began speaking, a bright light and a loud pop, quite like a pop of Apparition, filled the hall. When the light cleared, Dumbledore was holding a few pages of paper and a note. He silenced everyone and read the note.

"Dear Hogwarts

We are from the future. We have sent back these few pages of information that one of our fathers wrote, in hopes that you can change a few things, and maybe save a few lives. Once you've read it, another note will appear with something that hopefully will speed up and assist you in changing the future. Use the information wisely! The future is literally in your hands!

With love,

J.S.P, A.S.P, L.L.P, H.V.W, R.L.W, S.S.M, F.F.W, T.R.L, and V.M.W,"

As soon as Dumbledore finished the letter, everyone started whispering about the future. Dumbledore held up a hand and everyone was instantly silent. He cleared his throat and began reading

**Nineteen Years Later,** Everyone shared an eager look

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, **Everyone became excited. Maybe they were going to Hogwarts!

**And as the little family** **bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl** **trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm. **The girls all 'awed', imagining a cute innocent little girl going to Hogwarts.

"**It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her. **Harry choked on air and everyone turned to him.

"I, I have a _daughter!_" he said incredulously.

**Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now! **The teachers all smiled sadly, even Snape and got teary eyed. Harry had named his daughter after his mother.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's **Everyone looked at Dumbledore who shook his head. It wasn't him.

**voice** **drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons**

"_Sons!_" Harry choked out. He had two sons and a daughter! Ron patted him on the back comfortingly.

**had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

**"I **_**won't**_**! I **_**won't**_** be in Slytherin!" **The Slytherins all scowled and the Gryffindors cheered; this boy had his priorities straight.

"**James, give it a rest!" said Ginny. **This time Ron, Fred, George, and Percy choked on air.

"You knocked up my sister!" They all yelled at Harry. Harry blushed and sank in his chair as it sank in what he and Ron's sister had done.

**"I only said he **_**might**_** be," said James, **The teachers, minus Snape all got teary eyes as they remembered James and Snape cursed Sirius for killing Lily.

**grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He **_**might**_** be in Slyth -"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters** **approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James** **took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished. **

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother. **Some people chuckled; others muttered that he was smart for it.

**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

**"Not **_**every**_** day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month." **Some people frowned, thinking about they got letters from home three or four times a week.

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny. **The Weasleys growled at the reminder that Harry had married their sister. Harry sank even lower in his chair.

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother." **The teachers all groaned, this boy seemed to be the carbon copy of his grandfather.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. **Everyone sighed happily, remembering their trip(s) to Hogwarts.

**Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly. **Everyone wondered who the family was looking for.

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello…**Percy glared at Harry and Gred and Forge laughed.

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose,** **who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.** Ron was reminded of annoying Hermione Granger.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione" **Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Ron fainted dead away. After Harry awoke him five minutes later, Dumbledore continued

**"didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I **_**did**_** Confund him,"** Everyone laughed and Gred and Forge high-fived Ron.

**Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that." **Most of the students nodded and agreed with him. Hermione pouted.

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother,** **having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure." **Gred and Forge howled with laughter and fell off the bench laughing so hard. Hermione glared at Ron

**"**_**Ron**_**!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.** Everyone nodded sympathetically, remembering how terrified they were when they first went to Hogwarts.

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy **Harry and Ron silently gagged.

**was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. **Harry and Draco pictured themselves in their minds, Harry's without the scar.

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." **Hermione smiled brightly. Her intelligence was one of her favorite things about herself.

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get **_**too**_** friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." **All the Weasleys laughed and nodded. That _did_ sound like their father

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

**"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly,** **pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? **_**Snogging Victoire!**_**"**

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"**_**Our**_** Teddy! **_**Teddy Lupin!**_**" **The teachers all smiled remembering how smart and nice Remus was, despite his condition. They were happy he had a family, and wondered who the lucky woman was. Snape just scowled.

**"Snogging **_**our**_** Victoire! **_**Our**_** cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"**

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are **_**so**_** like Ron -"**

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's **_**snogging**_** her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear. **"I think he's made himself very clear, he's only said it like, seven times?" Harry whispered to Ron.

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would **_**really**_** be part of the family then!"**

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?" **The teachers all frowned, hoping nothing bad had happened to Remus.

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!" **The teachers all stood in panic. (Yes even Snape).

"No!" they all yelled, remembering how bad it was to have two pranksters sharing a room. There was still a stain on the floor from when James Potter and Sirius Black were in their sixth year. All the students looked at the teachers like they were crazy.

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." **The teachers all sighed, relieved.

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's. **The Weasleys all sighed sadly at the mention of their late uncle.

**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

**"Mum! I can't give a professor **_**love**_**!" **Neville smiled widely feeling amazed. He was a teacher!

**"But you **_**know**_** Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him **_**love**_**…." **Neville and Professor Sprout smiled. Neville because he loved Herbology, Sprout because she was happy to have a Herbology lover in her class.

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals." **Most sixth years and seventh years held their breath, could Albus see Threstals? Has he seen someone die?

**"I thought they were invisible? **_**You said they were invisible!**_**" **The sixth and seventh years sighed relieved.

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug,** **then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats." **Everyone remembered the first time they saw Hogwarts. It was breathtaking really.

**Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up." **Most people smiled and nodded at this advice. The teachers frowned.

"How about, don't duel at all." McGonagall said. Harry blushed and looked away from her half-amused, half-Sirius (A/N I know I spelled that wrong, but that's how I spell serious) expression.

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes. **Most of the teachers, even Snape, sighed at the mention of Lily's eyes.

**"Albus Severus," **Everyone went crazy at Harry's son's name. Snape stood form his chair at light speed and yelled out.

"What the Hell!" Everyone looked at Snape who was obviously in shock, and disbelief. Harry looked at Snape and quietly asked Percy.

"Who's that?" Percy came to his senses just long enough to quietly say.

"Your son's namesake." Harry's jaw dropped. He named his son after... him?

Dumbledore waited patiently for ten minutes until everyone became relatively quiet. Snape was now sitting back in his chair, his face still a mask of shock.

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." **Snape paled and gasped. He knew there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he knew everything about what he had done and how he had known his mother. The only thing he didn't know was how he knew. He knew Albus would never tell, so that meant that he had told the boy, which was just as ludicrous as the idea that Albus had told the boy.

**"But **_**just say**_**-"**

**"- then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al.** **But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry. **Everyone looked at Harry, some gasped. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had almost been a Slytherin?

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry. **Harry groaned and sighed, still famous.

**"Why are they all **_**staring**_**?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students. **Everyone was confused; Harry hadn't told his children that he was famous?

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. **Harry smiled at Ron and Ron knew that Harry was thanking him for that.

**The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him….**

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead. **Eleven year old Harry absentmindedly did the same.

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well. **Everyone looked at Dumbledore curiously. Another light flashed and a short piece of paper with just six words on it appeared.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

_"My name is James Sirius Potter."_

The teachers and pure-bloods all gasped. What did this mean? Harry definitely wouldn't name his eldest after the man who murdered his parents, would he? Did that mean that Black was innocent? That he had spent ten years in Azkaban for something he didn't do? Most shuddered at the thought. The hall was silent.


	2. And were off to Azkaban

_**Hey guys (Gals) I have no Idea when i am going to update next sorry all i know i will update in the next Month Anyway R&R**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**And were off to Azkaban **_

"James _Sirius _Potter" McGonagall breathed. "We've had an innocent man locked up in Azkaban all this time?" she whispered mortified; only the teachers heard. Dumbledore gathered the students' attention.

"Prefects, please lead the students to their respective common rooms. Mr. Potter, please remain behind."

The students began to file out, following the appropriate prefect. Soon only Harry and most of the teachers (Trelawney had decided that her inner eye would work better in her tower) were left. Dumbledore beckoned everyone to his office, (the password was licorice wands) and everyone climbed the winding staircase.

Once everyone was somewhat comfortably seated in conjured chairs, Dumbledore moved to stand in front of the group.

"Albus, what does this mean? I highly doubt that Mr. Potter would name his son after a murderer." McGonagall said. All of the teachers murmured their agreement. Albus raised a hand and everyone instantly quieted down.

"I believe that a trip to Azkaban is in order. Severus, if you could go get a bottle of truth serum, Minerva, if you and Severus would accompany me to Azkaban." Severus nodded and flooed down to his quarters, Minerva nodded and went to stand by the floo. Harry was confused.

"Who's Sirius?" he asked. Minerva sat down by Harry

"Sirius Black is a person who we all believed to have sold your parents to You-Know-Who. However, in light of the new information, we believe that he may be innocent." she softly explained. Harry's eyes flashed.

"I want to go" All the teachers immediately told him no.

"It isn't safe for you there, something bad could-" Professor Sprout began; only to be cut off by a recently returned Severus.

"I think he should go" The teachers were all outraged; Minerva the most.

"Severus Snape! I don't care how much you hate the Potters; I will not allow you to get his soul sucked out!" Minerva argued.

"I don't intend to let him within ten feet of a Dementor, Contrary to popular belief, I have a heart. But I made an Unbreakable Vow to Lily before they went into hiding that I would protect Harry if they died. I intend to keep my promise." Everyone, bar Dumbledore, was shocked.

"You made an Unbreakable Vow to protect the boy?" Madam Pomfrey asked softly. Severus nodded once stiffly. Dumbledore cleared his throat. All attention was given to him.

"I believe that Mr. Potter should have a say in this; Harry, keep in mind that Azkaban is considered the worst place on Earth for a reason, and that most people go insane inside a few months. Sirius Black may not be able to answer any questions we have. Bearing that in mind, are you one-hundred percent sure you still want to go?" Everyone held their breath, hoping that Harry would decline the offer.

Harry nodded determinedly. He wanted to know if this Sirius Black was innocent, and if he wasn't, then why he had sold his parents to Voldemort.

"I want to know, I _need_ to know if he did it." The teachers all sighed. He had Lily's determination. Nothing was going to stop him now that he had his mind set on it. Albus nodded and Severus pulled harry protectively into his side. Harry smiled. For the first time in his life he felt important, like someone actually cared about him. It was a nice feeling, he mused.

Severus held Harry as they flooed to the Hogs Head. Aberforth glared at Dumbledore and Snape, and Snape sneered back. They wasted no time in getting out of the pub and into Hogsmead. Albus grabbed Severus' arm, and Severus tightened his grip on Harry's hand.

In an instant they were on a dreary looking and feeling island. Harry shivered as he held back his dinner, which was threatening to come back up. Severus and Albus both raised their wands and muttered a spell. A silvery, wispy doe flew out of Snape's wand, and a phoenix out of Dumbledore's. They were stopped at the entrance by the guard, who escorted them to Sirius's cell.

"Don't know _why_ you could possibly want to visit that piece of scum; but I wouldn't object to it if you decided to get a bit rough with him." he said as they arrived at Sirius Black's cell. The guard banged on the bars.

"Black! You have visitors!" He said with the disgust obvious in his voice. He walked back to his guard station the entrance and after a few seconds, a ghastly looking Sirius appeared.

"You look horrible, Black" Snape commented. Sirius looked at Snape.

"What the hell are you doing here, _Snivellus_?" Sirius sneered.

"We're here to see whether you're really guilty or not, _Black._" Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Why _now_? It's been _years_; and no one bothered to make sure I was guilty before, they just threw me in here." Dumbledore nodded.

"We are sorry for not checking before, but the wizarding world was under the impression that you had been tried and found guilty." Sirius snorted.

"I never had a trial; they just chucked me in here and threw away the key. My intent was to kill Pettigrew for betraying us, than go to Lily's horrid sister's house and get Harry, but he escaped and killed thirteen muggles." Harry's eyes brightened up, this man, this _innocent _man cared about him.

"Really?" he asked. Sirius' head swiveled so fast that Harry swore he heard his neck crack.

"Harry?" he croaked. Harry nodded shyly. Sirius frowned.

"Harry! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone after Pettigrew. If I had known, I would have gone straight to Dumbledore. I know how Lily's sister is. I'm so sorry I left you there." He said. Tears were running down his face.

Harry wanted to hug Sirius. Snape and Dumbledore were quietly conversing behind Harry. They stopped suddenly; both seemed to be in agreement.

"What do you mean by Pettigrew, I thought you were the secret keeper?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius laughed once humorously.

"We switched and told everyone that I was the secret keeper; that way if Voldemort came after me, he could kill me and James and Lily would still be safe." Dumbledore nodded.

"When you said Pettigrew escaped, what did you mean? They found part of him, so he couldn't have just Apparated." Snape asked urgently. Sirius scowled.

"We were all unregistered Animagi, James was a stag, Prongs, I am a dog, Padfoot, and Pettigrew is a rat, Wormtail. Looking back, it's blatantly obvious that the rat would be the traitor; but we were so sure that no one would betray us." Sirius said acidly. Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a look.

"Would you be willing to testify this under Veritaserum in front of the Wizagnamont?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius nodded.

"I would do anything to get out of this hell hole and be able to raise Harry. It was supposed to be me in the first place. He's _my_ godson." Harry's ears perked up at this.

"You're my godfather?" Harry asked Sirius nodded.

"I was supposed to raise you, but I stupidly went after Pettigrew. I have to give him credit. He fooled all of us." Sirius said venomously.

"Do you know where he might be?" Sirius shook his head.

"He could be anywhere, there are millions of rats. Probably a hundred thousand of them missing a toe." Harry perked up at this.

"He's missing a toe?" he asked curiously. Three faces turned to him. Harry blushed, but continued.

"Ron's pet rat is missing a toe, he's really old too, and he used to belong to Percy." Snape's and Sirius' faces went white. They shared a horrified look as the guard came back.

"Time to go, you've had an hour and a half." They nodded. Harry looked sad to go.

"Don't worry, Sirius, We'll have you in the ministry giving testimony by this time next week." Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded.

"Just get me out of here." Sirius begged. Harry frowned.

"It's okay Sirius, we'll get you out. I promise." Harry whispered. Sirius smiled bravely.

"Don't worry about me Harry, I'll be fine, you worry about making friends and playing pranks. Your dad and I were expert pranksters, along with our friend Remus Lupin." Harry smiled.

"Let's go people! I don't have all night!" the guard grumbled, leading them out. Harry's last glimpse of Sirius was of him turning into a dog and curling up on the floor, his paws over his eyes.


	3. Do not jump to conclusions

_**Hey Guys (Gals) I want you all to Know after Chapter Five my writing will be a lot slower Because The first five Chapters are written By Roslyn Malfoy the rest is going to be me writing which will make a lot Slower, Ah life out of the computer A wonderful world of adventure Right behind that door snap out of it Lilly, FYI I am a lot older than you think i am I am not going to give you my real Age but it is not Hogwarts Age, i have a lot more to say but let us be done with my rambling and on with the story**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**do not jump to conclusions **_

When they returned to the school, it was half past eleven. Dumbledore showed Harry to the Gryffindor common room, and then headed back up to his office.

As much as he wanted to sleep right now, they had a job to do, and letting an innocent man sit in Azkaban for even a moment longer than necessary was unacceptable to him.

Severus was still waiting in his office when he got back. He was pacing and mumbling something under his breath. He stopped when Dumbledore walked into the room.

"What are you going to do about Black?" Severus asked. Dumbledore sat down at his desk and sighed heavily.

"I am not quite sure yet, Cornelius is not going to let him out without a fight, it would look bad for the ministry. It would be nearly impossible to blame Fudge for sending a wrong man to Azkaban without making him and Ministry look bad," said Albus, while Snape just snorted at that.

"We do have an incompetent ministry, led by the most incompetent of them all, if I may add, however, I suggest we do this the Slytherin way." He said with a smirk. Albus eyed him over the top of his glasses.

"What do you have planned?" he asked carefully. Snape sat in one of the chairs opposite Albus' desk.

"Black was accused by Barty Crouch. If we spin this right, we could make it look like Crouch was incompetent, and Fudge, being the... esteemed minister he is, corrected the mistake and make him look like a saint. If you suggest this to Fudge, remember to remind him of Crouch's son and maybe make a not so subtle suggestion that Crouch might be more like his son than we thought." Severus said easily, as though he already had it perfectly planned out, sneering when he called Fudge an esteemed minister, as he was anything but.

Albus was surprised at Severus' way of thinking, but immediately saw the merit in his idea.

"That idea has some merit. I may suggest it to Cornelius. But even then, we still have to convince the Wizengamot that Sirius is innocent." Dumbledore said stroking his beard. He closed his eyes.

"We will only have one chance at this, if we somehow are not able to convince the Wizengamot that Sirius is innocent, he will most likely receive the Dementor's Kiss." he said gravely. Severus frowned, no one, not even Black, no matter how much he hated him, and how close Black had come to getting him killed, deserved the Dementor's kiss.

Harry woke early the next morning, despite his late night. He got up and dressed for his first day of classes. All the while he was thinking about Sirius. He thought of Sirius in his dog form.

"Padfoot," he murmured. He had no idea how he knew it. He just knew that he was Padfoot. He forgot his musings about Sirius as Ron woke up. They went down to the common room and saw Hermione Granger reading a book on the couch. Harry exchanged a glance with Ron, who both went over and sat on either side of her. She glanced up, saw who it was, and blushed. Ron was confused for about three seconds before he remembered that he was married to Hermione in the future. He blushed.

"Um, hi Hermione, would you like to have breakfast with us?" Harry asked her. Hermione looked at Harry uncertainly.

"Um, well, sure, I suppose. Why not." she said, most likely trying to convince herself, more than answering Harry's question. Harry discreetly reached over and smacked Ron in the head when Hermione wasn't looking. He glared at Harry who looked from him to Hermione. A light bulb went off in Ron's head. He grabbed Hermione's hand, and, both blushing, lead her down to the Great Hall. Harry saw them leave and smiled. They were well on their way to friendship.  
(A/N- It didn't even take a troll this time!)

He walked back up to the first year boy's dormitory and began a letter.

_Dear Remus Lupin,_

_I don't really know you, but I think that you know me. My name is Harry Potter. I was told by Sirius Black that you knew my parents. I know that Sirius is in Azkaban, but Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and I went to Azkaban yesterday, because we were told that he was innocent. Turns out he is. Some other guy called Pettigrew framed him. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape are trying to get him a trial, (apparently he never had one) and I thought you ought to know, since Sirius said you were friends and all. _

_I'd really like to meet you, maybe you could tell me about my parents. I don't know much about them, other than I look like dad, but I have mum's eyes. I hope you write back soon._

_Harry Potter_

Harry rolled up the parchment and saw Hedwig at the window. He smiled.

"Take this to Remus Lupin, I don't know where he is, hopefully you can find him, wait for his reply."

Harry watched as Hedwig flew into the distance. He sighed and headed down to his first class, Transfiguration.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and whispers followed Harry around wherever he went and he soon fell into a pattern.

Friday morning he, Ron, and Hermione walked into Potions, feeling semi-confident. Harry figured that if he'd named his son after Professor Snape, than he had to be at least okay at potions.

Snape walked in, his robes billowing gracefully behind him. He glared around at everyone and began calling roll. He paused for a moment at Harry's name before continuing through the list. He started class like most of the teachers, with a lecture. After finishing he told them to brew a cure for boils.

Harry moved around carefully, making sure not to upset his injuries from his 'loving family', and winced slightly every once in a while when he accidentally moved or twisted the wrong way.

After the seventh time he did this he saw a shadow appear over his cauldron and looked up to see Professor Snape hovering over it with a glare on his face.

"Potter, come with me." he said grabbing Harry's arm, and pulling him to his office. Snape gently pushed Harry down into a chair and disappeared into a room. He came back less than a minute later with a jar and three potions in his hands. He sat directly opposite Harry with a serious face.

"How did you injure yourself?" he asked softly. Harry paled.

"Um-I...fell? Yeah, I fell down a flight of stairs." Harry covered quickly. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You're a terrible liar; I want the truth." Harry shook his head defiantly. Snape sighed.

"I already know what happened, I just want you to say it," he said and at that Harry paled even further. Snape knew what his uncle had done. He did the only thing he could think to do. He bolted.

Snape caught him before he reached the door.

"Potter, Potter, Harry! Listen to me!" Harry stopped struggling and sat on the floor, breathing hard.

"Harry," He said sitting down by Harry. Harry looked at him, resigned. Snape tried to make him more comfortable. He rolled up his right sleeve and revealed a very nasty scar.

"My father did this to me, I was sixteen. It was the last time I saw him alive. The Dark Lord killed him, on my request. One of the three people I ever killed that I don't regret." Harry scooted away from Snape.

"Harry, I didn't kill like the dark lord does. I have killed twelve people, seven of which were followers of Voldemort, I regret killing them because they had families and people that cared about them, even though they were killing innocent Muggles and Muggleborns. The other two people I don't feel sorry about killing were a Muggle rapist and my father's brother, who was just as nasty as my father." Snape explained. Harry frowned.

"That's only ten people," he said quietly. Snape nodded.

"The other two, I only had a hand in their death, I didn't kill them myself, but it's still partially my fault that they are dead." Harry just sat and stared at Snape's scared arm.

"My Uncle... He hates magic so much, he hates me. I didn't even know what my parents' names were until Hagrid told me." Snape put his left arm around Harry.

"How often did he..." Snape asked, trailing off at the end. Harry looked down and tears formed in his eyes.

"Every few days, and anytime I did anything 'freaky'. Most of what's there now is from the day before I came here. He was mad that he hadn't been able to 'squash the magic out of me.'

"Can you take off your shirt so I can put the salve on your back?" Snape asked and Harry reluctantly nodded and removed his shirt. He braced himself for Snape's reaction.

Snape bit back a gasp. The boy's back looked horrible. He would make sure Vernon Dursley would pay for this. He started applying the salve.

"We've gotten Sirius a trial." He said after a minute. Harry turned his head to face Snape.

"Really?! When is it?" Snape chuckled at the boy's eager curiosity; he was just like his mother.

"September twelfth at noon. As his godson and temporary head of house you are required to be there, and you have the opportunity to be the one to interrogate him if you want." Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to interrogate him; I could botch it up and end up getting him killed." Severus nodded.

"Albus and I were hoping you would say that. I'm pretty sure Fudge, the minister of magic, is hoping that you'll take the stand and say something that 'proves' Black guilty."

Severus saw Harry's eyes harden and he knew that Fudge had picked on the wrong person. Harry would make sure that Sirius got out of Azkaban. He was sure about that.

Somewhere in England Hedwig was flying into a very secluded area to find cabin in the woods. Remus Lupin, the current resident of the place curiously took the note. After reading it he ran out of the cabin and apparated to Hogsmead. He quickly began the long run to Hogwarts.


	4. Sorry Not a Chapter

Hey guys I am Taking this story Down because I feel like I could write it Better and i am also changing the Plot I you want Me to Keep this story Up please review telling me that You want me to Keep it up Sorry,

but on the Bright side I am Making a new Version of this story Called A Different Future I will not post it till I get a Beta for it

and If you now anyone else that can Beta Please send them to my Profile I have a lot of story's that need a beta

Sorry

Sincerely

Alex Lilly Potter


End file.
